


启航·星辰大海（三）

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: MODAOZUSHI, wangxian - Fandom, 忘羡, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	启航·星辰大海（三）

※  
成年期。  
能量棒掉了下来，还好魏无羡反应及时，自己接住了。  
他不可置信地瞪了蓝忘机好一会，才想起医疗背包里那台快速检测仪说不定有用，于是立刻开始往外掏，却忍不住用眼角去瞄站在帐篷边上那个笔挺的影子。  
蓝忘机看起来非常镇定，简直无法相信他即将进入一个生死攸关的生命周期。魏无羡讶异地盯着他在帐篷边上设置好了防御和报警系统，接着似乎想从腰带里拿什么东西出来，然后……直挺挺地往地上倒。  
魏无羡从没像现在这么敏接过，他像只小豹子那样精准地扑到了帐篷门口，在落地之前稳稳地托住了对方的背和腰，再小心翼翼地把人拖进帐篷里放好，之后才长出一口气，用最古老的望闻问切的方式简单判断了一下瓦肯人的状况。  
脸色比之前更加苍白，唇色发紫，体温变高——仅仅几个小时之前，魏无羡刚刚测过他的体温，是略低于人类平均体温的35℃，但现在就算不用仪器测试，光凭触摸就能明显感受到对方在发热，虚汗浸湿了战斗服的领口。  
魏无羡毫不犹豫地往下扒蓝忘机的战斗服，里面果然已经被汗水浸透了，把检测仪的探头贴上去，再掏出一剂综合营养液，从静脉推了进去——虽说是人类专用，但聊胜于无。  
给蓝忘机敷好了降热贴，盖上军用薄毯，魏无羡钻出了帐篷，煮了点即热粥用保温锅扣好，确认了分析机还在勤勤恳恳地工作后，试着向母舰发出了一组报平安的信息，这才又钻回了帐篷里。  
这次，魏无羡把帐篷从里面锁上了，他需要一个安静、恒温、尽可能洁净的环境来照顾病人，尽管对这名病人的状况和病症几乎一无所知，但他会极尽所能。  
帐篷顶洒下干净无机质的白光，蓝忘机仍然和数十分钟前一样仰躺着，虽然从昏迷中醒来，但似乎没能彻底清醒，琉璃色的眸子上仿佛蒙着一层水雾，被眼角的薄红一衬，竟是说不出来的好看。  
魏无羡心中一荡，但又立刻定了定神，道：“现在，我需要瓦肯人成年期最详细的资料，立刻给我。”  
蓝忘机张了张口，却没发出声音，反而低低的咳嗽了两声。魏无羡连忙把压缩水囊递到他嘴边，喂了两口，他才用干涩的声音道：“……手腕。”  
顺着对方的目光，魏无羡看到蓝忘机的手腕上有一个小型的记录仪器，按下表盘上的原型按键，手腕上方就竖起来了一面小小的光屏，显示着“请输入密码”。  
蓝忘机道：“密码是‘祝融'。”  
魏无羡拨楞了几下表带，发现无法解下来，道：“……这玩意是植入型的，难道我要捧着你的手来研究资料吗？”  
蓝忘机垂下眼睛，道：“……抱歉。”  
长的漂亮的人一旦示弱，总会轻而易举获得翻倍的同情，魏无羡忽然冒出了这么个不着边际的想法。  
但或许因为第一印象太深刻，也或许刚才短暂的战斗中一直都那么地沉着而冷静，所以就算现在蓝忘机这么虚弱地躺着，却仍然让魏无羡有“气势仍在”的错觉，仅仅在那短暂的垂眸时，才勉勉强强感受到了对方那一丝不易觉察的虚弱。  
魏无羡叹了口气，道：“好吧，趁着你还没晕，先简洁地告诉我最低限度需要做什么，其他的资料我可以自己看。”  
蓝忘机转了转眼睛，虽然没开口，但魏无羡竟然“看懂了”他想问什么，于是道：“已向母舰发送简报，分析机在运作，防御系统打开了，别担心，你安心交代任务，我尽量完成。”  
蓝忘机点点头，成年期的第一个阶段已经开始了，他虚弱到连一根手指都抬不起来，就算还有一万个不放心，却也只能将希望放在这名仅仅登舰不超过四十八小时的新船员身上，于是他交代道：“我需要保暖，足够的营养和水分。”  
魏无羡：“那你现在还需要吃点喝点吗？”  
蓝忘机：“暂时不用。”他顿了顿，似乎下定了什么决心，艰难地又道，“如果……我有任何攻击行为……记得把我打晕。”  
魏无羡眨了眨眼睛，摊手道：“攻击行为？唔……我可打不过你。”  
蓝忘机：“你可以用双份……或者四人份的麻醉针。”  
魏无羡笑了，道：“好吧，总之，现在你看起来还挺温顺的，让我先看看资料，或许用不着呢？”  
蓝忘机沉默不语，没过多久就又陷入了昏迷。  
尽管双人帐篷足够两个人平躺睡眠，可放上了足够两三天的应急物资之后，地方就没那么宽敞了。魏无羡抱着蓝忘机的手臂，输入密码的时候难免和对方赤裸的身体挨挨蹭蹭，资料的字又很小，他弓着身没看上多久，歪着的脖子就开始酸涩不堪。  
这可有点麻烦。  
魏无羡伸手揉了揉脖颈，抻了个懒腰，又打了个哈欠，瞥了一眼时间，又推了一支综合营养液。三两下扒掉自己的战斗服，仅穿着贴身T恤和睡眠短裤，也一起钻进了薄毯里。他拿蓝忘机的胳膊当枕头，手肘弯折过来，腕形记录仪就正好举在了他的眼前，输入密码，这下再看资料可就舒服多了。  
摸过刚才啃了一半的营养棒当成阅读零嘴啃着，魏无羡尽量调整了个舒服的姿势，打算用自己的超高阅读速度解决这份瓦肯一手资料——但显然不太成功。  
因为这样的姿势实在是太……亲近了。  
尽管蓝忘机四肢修长，手臂的长度却不足以拉开足够的距离，魏无羡的体型比瓦肯人稍微单薄些，但毕竟有限，不管他怎么调整姿势，大半个身体都不得不和对方紧紧贴着，又因为那些许的身高差，让他有种自己“主动依偎”着对方的错觉。  
这么贴近，近到他彻底被那股心旌神摇的气味包裹，近到浑身都沾染上了微热的体温。  
就算是从小玩到大的发小，也没能亲近到这个程度。魏无羡想，他深呼吸，用“物理降温”这个理由说服了自己，强迫自己把注意力集中在资料上。  
头一本资料并不是常见的论文形式，也不是通用语，措辞繁琐又啰嗦，格式却很整齐，有点像似是而非的宗教经文，内置的翻译软件版本非常落后（这并不奇怪毕竟蓝忘机根本用不着），所以资料翻译的断断续续错漏百出，奇怪的语序夹在一堆无法编译的瓦肯字中间，魏无羡读了十几句，艰辛极了，于是干脆关掉翻译软件，打开自己的随身瓦肯字典，慢慢地啃起了原文。  
魏无羡在念书的时候，选修过一门异星风俗的课程，教授是个狂热的瓦肯迷，不仅教了整整一个学期的瓦肯语，还拉着学生们参与了“瓦肯古文明修复”这个长期科研课题。不管这位教授当时的做法对不对，至少对现在的魏无羡来说，可真是帮了大忙，比起努力理解不知所云的机翻版本，一边查生词一边阅读可效率多了，古瓦肯式诗篇的开头的确千难万难，可一旦熟悉了资料里常用的专有术语，再往后，速度就有了显著的提升。  
……  
热情好战的先祖  
强大远超克林贡  
因战而濒临毁灭  
文明之父的救赎  
伟大的苏瑞克  
引领通往逻辑之路  
新生的觉醒时代  
摒除一切无用之情……  
（※注①）  
……看来这一章是历史课，作为异星选修课拿了A+的优秀学生，魏无羡对地球人掌握的瓦肯史倒背如流，虽说从瓦肯人的角度来叙述这段历史颇有些新鲜感，但他可不是那位教授，于是毫不犹豫地翻到了下一个章节。  
○Pakikipagtalik sa isang  
△pon farr  
Pon Farr ay maganda at taimtim  
Kung ang karahasan ay ipinahayag sa buong mundo  
Ang panganganak ay isasara.  
Upang paramihin ang sa hinaharap  
Upang maiwasan ang karahasan sa pamamagitan ng pakikipagtalik sa isang  
Una sa lahat Dif-tor heh smusma!  
（※注②）  
（译：生理：  
pon farr  
美丽和悲壮  
若暴力宣之于世  
生育将会截止  
为了繁衍后世  
以婚配制止暴力  
生生不息,繁荣昌盛）  
魏无羡嚼着营养棒,看出了点滋味，这段诗他以前从来没读过，按照瓦肯记录一贯语焉不详的尿性，这段话的意思是说，Pon farr这个期间将伴随着暴力或者性欲望，这二者只会发生其一，有了暴力，就没有性欲望，也就没有子嗣和传承。  
Pon farr这个字典里没有收录的生词大约指代的是发情期，但是由于瓦肯词汇里许多短语都有多重含义，就好比thyla这个词，既指朋友、兄弟，也可以指爱人、伴侣，所以魏无羡打算看看后文描述再下定论。  
往后翻页，空白。  
再往后翻，空白。  
第三页，则是新的章节标题，饮食。  
魏无羡：“……”  
什么鬼？？？？？  
后续呢？？？？？  
勉强压下内心无数WTF弹幕，魏无羡一目十行地扫了一遍瓦肯人的食谱，一水儿的素食，极少的数种可食用肉类，酒精无效，但是会醉巧克力，休闲时可以少量使用。  
……可怜的瓦肯人！仿佛苦行僧般的食谱。  
饮食之后是文化和外交，这本资料就看完了。  
魏无羡把手臂放回去，他看第一本足足用了40分钟，这段时间没有收到任何警告，但为防万一，还是调出了事先布在洞口的监视画面。  
洞穴外的风越来越大，灰蓝色的怪异植被不知所踪，灰黄色的砂子遮住了天幕，明明距离恒星落下还有数个小时，却暗的像母星的黑夜。但这远远只是表面上的威胁，魏无羡切了下数据，被吓了一跳，辐射已经远远高出危险阙值数百倍，画面完全被高危的血红色覆盖，远处还有一部分是更加毛骨悚然的暗红色。这意味着即使穿上作战服、全副武装，在户外也不再安全，就算侥幸躲开了飞沙落石和陨雷，也有可能被穿透防护服的辐射杀死。  
尽管魏无羡对可能幸存的探索队员深感担忧，但目前他必须保证自己和蓝忘机的生存，才能有余力拯救他人。于是他捺下负面情绪，调出两个画面，一个画面是之前往洞穴深处放出的侦查球，另一个画面则是检测仪器量出来的洞内、帐篷内的辐射值。  
两个好消息，侦查球已经抵达洞穴的最深处，没有探测到生物痕迹，是天然水形成的完全闭合式溶洞，而两个叠加的反斥立场隔绝了近99%的磁暴辐射，数值还处于很低的绿色区域。  
还好还好，魏无羡安心地呼出一口气，设置了一个报警的数值，又让侦查球在洞穴另一侧进行常规侦测。医药箱放在稍微有一点距离的帐篷边沿，魏无羡伸手去划拉它，打算再给蓝忘机做一次体征检测，一抬眼，却望进了一双深不见底的眸子中。  
魏无羡一哆嗦：“……喔天呐，我的上帝啊可把我吓死了这是拍鬼片还是玩万圣节吓死人才给糖的游戏要不是为了节省水少喝了点恐怕这张床要被我的尿淹了啊然后大副你可就要在尿的海洋里度过成长期了就算你没有洁癖我也……我也会有点膈应的好不好！发出点声音提醒我一下不行吗！！”  
蓝忘机想说，万圣节是“不给糖就捣蛋”，还想说，贴身睡裤附带分解污物的功能，然而开了开口，嗓子一阵钝痛，沙得仿佛钝锯子划木头，仅仅发了一个T的单音，就引发了一小阵断断续续的咳嗽。  
魏无羡连忙摆手道：“你先别说话，别说话，我给你拿水！”  
他越过蓝忘机的身体，抓过物资包，把两种不同的啫喱往军用折叠壶混合了两滴，几秒钟后就变成了满满一壶可饮用水。他合上盖子，把啜吸式饮水口凑到了蓝忘机的嘴边。这种饮水口保证了任何角度都能安全轻松地喝到水并且不浪费，于是魏无羡喂了一小会，便问道：“你有力气自己拿着它吗？我去拿点粥过来。”  
蓝忘机眨了眨眼，于是魏无羡扯过他的右手，扶着水壶松开，虽说手腕仍旧无力地往下沉了沉，但终于还是稳稳当当地托住了。  
喝光了一整壶水，吃了小半锅炖得稀烂的粥，蓝忘机看起来稍微有了点精神。  
这个时候也没什么好讲究的，魏无羡把吃剩下的东西一扫而空，用消毒巾替两人都简单清理了一番，又重新躺回了刚才的姿势。  
魏无羡指着Pon farr那一章后面的空白页，问：“这个章节是删减了吗，怎么这么短？”  
不知是因为高热导致了思维变慢，还是由于犹豫而停顿，过了好一会，蓝忘机才低声，并且很慢地说道：“……上锁了。”  
他说话声音太小，好在两人距离也贴的极近，魏无羡只需要稍微挪一点，就能让蓝忘机贴着他更加省力地轻声耳语。  
……但还是继续保持这样吧。  
无论是顺着耳孔酥酥麻麻吹进来的气息，还是那低喃亲昵的语气，发热似乎把瓦肯人冰冷的外壳融化了，露出了内层令人怦然心动的柔软和美妙，以至于魏无羡从身到心都开始被影响，旖旎的气氛带的整个人仿佛飘在云雾里，这简直……  
太奇怪了。  
魏无羡轻轻咳嗽一声，道：“啊？这个还要上锁？里面有什么和成年期有关的内容吗，没有的话我不会勉强要求看的啦，或者你把有关的部分告诉我也行。”  
蓝忘机：“……我也不知道。”  
魏无羡惊讶极了：“啊？？你也不知道……？？这不是你的存储器吗？”  
蓝忘机：“没有长者，就没有密码。”  
魏无羡：“……类似于未成年保护系统的玩意儿？”  
蓝忘机：“……嗯。”  
魏无羡听出了那个字里的不情不愿，心里乐得开启了无数朵花儿，灿烂极了。  
于是他在蓝忘机手腕上投映的那段文字指指戳戳，问：“那Pon farr呢，是什么意思？你们的Pakikipagtalik sa isang总是伴随着karahasan的吗？  
蓝忘机轻轻一扯，避开了魏无羡的直接接触，却转移了话题：“你的瓦肯语发音的很标准。”  
魏无羡：“是吗？谢谢，但我不觉得现在是个讨论外语发音的好时机。”  
蓝忘机：“……嗯。”  
魏无羡：“所以大副阁下，我建议您赶紧回答我的提问比较好。”  
蓝忘机打开资料目录，挑了一本打开，道：“看这本吧。”  
标题是《如何用合适的手法抚慰一名瓦肯男性》。  
魏无羡：“……”  
他举起食指和中指，在蓝忘机眼前晃了晃，问：“这是几？”  
蓝忘机：“……”  
魏无羡：“我非常怀疑发烧烧坏了您的尊脑，大副阁下。”  
蓝忘机骤然一个翻身，居高临下地俯视着他，又缓缓地靠了过来。  
魏无羡原本就拿他的上臂当枕头，对方一起来，把他拽成了侧卧，并且两人的距离本来就十分贴近，这么一来，对方的鼻尖已经贴上了他的脸颊，所以他不得不抬手去往外推，道：“喂喂喂，你挺重的，下去下去，还有，有话好好说，别动手动脚好不好？”  
蓝忘机却像在搜寻什么似的，顺着脸颊往下，最终在耳边停了下来，深深地吸了一口气息，道：“……你是Dr.魏。”  
魏无羡：“……啊哈哈真抱歉啊，是我，并且暂时都只有我一个人，喂……你到底在闻什么？”  
蓝忘机：“魏……无羡？”  
低磁的嗓音贴着耳垂直接穿透了皮肤，激得魏无羡汗毛根都竖了起来，他推不动蓝忘机，只好自己向后退，试图从手臂的桎梏中逃脱。  
——却反而被拖了回去。  
瓦肯人的双眼没有焦距，蒙上了一层浅浅的雾气，体温热的惊人，似乎比刚才又升高了不少，面孔仍然是毫无表情苍白，尖耳朵却是欲滴的红艳，在散落的黑长发之间格外醒目。  
魏无羡心惊胆颤，尽管对方只是把他禁锢在臂弯间，没有更多的动作，但是越看那双眼睛越觉得恐惧，是一种被狩猎的错觉，反抗，就会立刻被撕成碎片，不反抗，就会有什么超出他想象的事情发生。  
他小心翼翼地，用最不惹人注意的动作，摸向放在一边的药箱，那里有两份调配好的麻醉针，任何一支的分量都足够麻倒一头大象，蓝忘机清醒的那会提到的，恐怕正是现在这个时候。  
蓝忘机：“……魏。”  
魏无羡一只手在摸麻醉针，另一只在对方又往前凑的时候下意识地推搡，透过手心，传来了快速而有力的心跳。  
“砰咚”，“砰咚”。  
明明是截然不同的另一个物种，心跳的声音却如出一辙，魏无羡的手臂一抖，动作不由自主变慢了一瞬。  
他原本用眼角的余光判断药物的确切位置，这一停顿，就和蓝忘机的视线对上了。  
那双琉璃色的眸子有多漂亮，在第一次见面的时候，魏无羡已经很有体会了，但绝对不会有这一刻体会的那么深刻，深刻的在那一瞬间，他的脑中一片空白，忘记了自己从哪来，要做什么，忘记了身处何处，今夕何夕。  
那双在迷雾缭绕中的琉璃珠越来越近，近得触手可碰，但在他碰到之前，唇瓣却先一步品尝到了带着清甜的灼热，触感柔软极了，和对方总是冷硬的线条截然相反，溜进唇缝间的舌尖，细腻地在齿龈上摩挲。长而翘的睫毛好似蝶翼，优雅又舒缓地下落，一点点地遮蔽了那对勾人心魄的宝石。  
在对方闭上眼睛的瞬间，魏无羡才终于从魔障中清醒，他不敢用太大的动作挣扎，生怕唤醒了瓦肯人心底被压抑的暴力因子，但光靠单手的推阻，又无法制止对方加深这一吻，他只好努力地伸长手臂，一点点，只差一点点，他马上就能拿到麻醉剂了。  
侵入唇缝的舌尖，在咬紧的齿关上戳戳弄弄，试图挑拨起些许反应，但始终无法得门而入，可被压制在下方的体势，很快让魏无羡有些呼吸不畅，憋得他浑身发热，曲起腿想争取点空间，却碰到了一个硬热的部位。

 

魏无羡一惊，心道，卧槽，这是啥玩意，下意识伸手去拨楞，可当那玩意炽热黏腻的触感透过手心传来，他更是惊得一颤，立刻恨不得穿越回一小时前，狠狠抽打那个干蠢事的自己。  
为了检查和护理的方便（当然也有好奇这个深层次的原因），他不仅扒掉了蓝忘机的战斗服，还扒掉了配套的背心短裤，并且出于“科研目的”查看了一下瓦肯人裸露的全身。不得不承认，瓦肯人无论是骨骼还是肌肉都地非常结实健康，腿间的雄性象征从形状到大小，都远远超过了地球人的尺寸，虽说缺少瓦肯参照物，无从判断生理指标，却也足够被魏无羡这个地球人羡慕嫉妒恨了。  
除了羡慕嫉妒恨之外，他倒也没有太多的想法，一方面,非常状况非常处理;另一方面，对着那张陷入昏迷却显得十分圣洁的面孔，魏无羡帮他擦拭身体的手法都会不由自主地变得轻柔舒缓，更别提去仔细研究什么隐秘的性征了。  
作为一名医护人员，他对裸体没有任何心理障碍，但这绝不代表握着一根充血发涨的性器会让他高兴，更何况那还是一根让人无法预料的外星性器。  
无论蓝忘机的外表与地球人多么的相似，好吧，或许正因为蓝忘机的外表与地球人那么的相似，魏无羡才无比深刻地感受到了对方正充满了侵略性，发情发的显而易见，远远超出了他能忍受的性骚扰水准。  
MD，这是什么见鬼的状况，难道要被这个从一开始就看自己不顺眼的瓦肯人强奸？！  
魏无羡心里有点酸溜溜的，作为男性，他无法不嫉妒瓦肯大副的俊美长相和身材，但同时他也无法抵抗天性中对美的喜爱，在登上朔月号之前，他可以毫不犹豫地说自己是个直男，可见到蓝忘机的第一眼，他也的确因为那惊心动魄的美貌而震撼。  
心怀好感的对象非常厌恶自己，这个事实在第一次冲突的时候已经显而易见，但却绝对没有像此刻这样让魏无羡心潮蓬勃，并且不由自主地萌生恶意的念头。  
乘人之危，真是太卑略了。魏无羡想，他把恶念拼命压抑下去，终于在努力之下，碰到了麻醉针的边沿。  
可就在这时，瓦肯人修长的手指隔着短裤，一下子捉住了他的要害，不仅捉住，还顺着那器物贲起的边沿，自下而上迅速地一捋。  
“唔……！”  
魏无羡发出一声惊恼的呻吟，可那语尾又挑又浮，连他自己听在耳朵里都觉得有些勾人。比起手指撩拨起的那阵突如其来的刺激，更让他惊恐的是勃起这个事实。他意识着对方的手指停在了冠状沟，在头冠附近的筋络清浅地搓揉，引发着一阵又一阵头皮发麻的快感。  
他手脚发软，手里的麻醉针松开又抓紧，一边在心里大骂睡眠短裤的材料为什么轻薄易于传导，一边唾弃贪欲而摇摇欲坠的心理防线。  
趁着他因为喘息而张开的齿关，舌尖长驱直入，一点一点的侵占碾压着口腔中的每一寸，那里充满着神经纤维，多么淡的甜香都能被识别，多么细腻的磨蹭都能引发令人战栗的生物电流，入侵的舌尖是那么温热，又急切，带着沁人心脾的气息和润泽的汁水，在硬腭划拨一番就引发了一阵避无可避的微颤，而当略微粗糙的舌体互相磋磨，那美妙的触感更是令人眼前白光乱闪，呼吸加速，即便对方只是简单直白地勾勾缠缠，却也足以令魏无羡不由自主地回应，并主动加长、加深了这个甜蜜的亲吻。  
要死了要死了，一个吻就能让人升天，魏无羡在缺氧与快意的交替间模模糊糊地想着，蓝忘机只不过是迫切需要发泄欲望，我干吗非要用药物抑制它，堵不如疏啊，等他舒坦够了，这个该死的成年期应该就结束了吧。就像狮子老虎小白鼠们度过发情期一样的道理。更何况这个行为不仅不会产生丝毫反感，反而……反而仅仅是接吻就已经……非常愉快了。  
他停止了挣扎，握住对方的器物主动做起了活塞运动，让他讶异的是自己不仅毫无障碍，甚至还有点说不清道不明的愉悦感，这种愉悦感在他臆想蓝忘机忘情的表情时达到了顶峰，又反过来促使他的服务行为更加卖力。他想看瓦肯人高潮时的模样，那一定美极了，比最著名的大海洋星日出更美。  
魏无羡认为这个决定高明极了，尽管他向来很受欢迎，也曾试着约过几个女孩子，可这么亲密的肉体接触还是第一次，一边需要分心注意监视屏，一边初尝禁果，这可以点都不扫兴，反而有种偷情般的刺激。  
蓝忘机压在他筋络上的手指一点点的游弋，轻薄富有弹性的布料毫不遮掩，将性器的形状和沟壑完整地呈现了出来，指腹顺着脉络，很快精准地找到了最为敏感的马眼附近，透过布料的温热点在尿缝附近，腰身便无法自已地轻轻震颤。但这才仅仅是个开始，或许瓦肯人生来对知识的吸收就更迅速，指尖撬起紧贴着性器的布料，拉伸，让布料完全地包裹住茎头，再用手掌罩住，掌心裹着龟头左右摇摆，从不同的角度圆弧状揉弄起了马眼。这刺激实在是有点大，更何况魏无羡也有一阵没有自行解决过了，不过区区几下，几乎就要缴枪投降。  
他抿着嘴，努力压下欲出的尿意，熬过快意最为锐利的前锋，勉强适应了对方的抚慰。不管布料再怎么轻软，在搓弄时难免出现些微的褶皱，那毫无缝隙的回转按揉期间，时不时就有小褶皱反弹造出的插曲，绝不是疼痛，却总能引发一波新鲜的抖动，这几乎要了魏无羡的小命。尽管蓝忘机已经向旁边移开了一点，好更顺遂地替他打枪，可他一点也没觉得有了多余的生存空间，那热烫的手心每次揉过致命的尿口，他都要在小褶皱的推波助澜下挺起几个剧烈的痉挛。  
对方高抬贵口放开了他的口腔，可窒息感随着剧烈的快意逼得他眼前发黑发白又发光，无数细碎的星星乱闪，就在对方的手掌环绕了接近一百八十度又松开，被顶端泌出的水液润泽的布料一部分回缩，另一部分则被水分吸驻停留在原处，无数小褶皱同时抻拉缩涨。断断续续的几秒内，前液被布料吸收殆尽，紧扣着马眼的束缚一下子彻底脱出，却又立刻遭遇了掌心的突袭。那一瞬间，魏无羡发出一声急促的哼喘，弓起身体，一把扣住上方的肩膀，小腹绷得像石头一样僵，性器，哆哆嗦嗦地吐出了第一口浊液。  
“喂……你、你也……”

 

这太没道理了，魏无羡气喘吁吁地倒了回去，我明明是打算帮助大副度过人生的一个重要阶段，却自己先享受到了，这可真是一场挫败。  
就像出师未捷身先死，就像出笼的兔子掉进沟。  
他报复似地用同样的方法去搓弄手里的器物，还没动几下，就被瓦肯人一把抓住了手腕。  
魏无羡抬起头，离得实在是太近了，那双琉璃色的眸子似乎有了一瞬间的清明。  
蓝忘机：“……给我打针，现在，立刻！”  
他的声音非常不稳，暗哑里带着一点慌张，连带抓着魏无羡的手都颤抖个不停。  
魏无羡有点回不过神，恍惚地看着明显不在正常状态的大副，道：“话说……你这个成长期持续时间很长吗？”  
蓝忘机：“七小时。”  
魏无羡：“不算很久，帮这个大家伙……”他手腕动不了，只好用拇指轻轻抠了抠对方的尿口，“撸七小时手臂大概会废掉，不过我应该能坚持，正常度过一个Pon farr肯定比药物抑制要好吧？”  
蓝忘机本就难看的脸色变得更加灰败，他咬了咬牙，道：“你不懂……我宁可死……”  
魏无羡挑了挑眉，责问道：“你这个人怎么这么不通情理，醒着还不如昏着可爱！不就是互相帮助一下吗？跟吃饭喝水一样的道理，走出这顶帐篷，我们完全可以大路朝天，各走半边。”  
尽管他这么说，当然他的确也是用同样的理由说服了自己，可在这句话说出口的瞬间，一股突如其来的负面情绪堵在了胸口，说不上来是不甘愿，还是懊恼，或者也掺杂了酸涩的成分，这堵得他呼吸不畅，懊恼又憋屈。  
蓝忘机负隅顽抗：“……不行。”  
魏无羡：“怎么就不行？虽然你给我的资料没写，可我知道你们在某个时期奉行fuck or die！又不是专用的抑制药物，万一麻醉剂效用过了，你的成长期又重新开始了怎么办？！”  
蓝忘机：“那就杀了我，或者离开，放置我发狂至死。”  
魏无羡蹭地坐了起来，道：“等等……成长期会发狂而死？那你让我用麻醉剂是几个意思？！”  
蓝忘机：“……巨大的刺激，或者休眠，可能抑制成长期的暴力行为。”  
魏无羡：“你说‘成长期’……所以Pon Farr并不是‘成长期’的意思？“  
蓝忘机脸色一白，视线有一瞬间的游移。  
魏无羡猛然一个压喉，用手肘压制着蓝忘机，阴涔涔地道：“……到了这个时候，你还在隐瞒什么？！我特么是个医生！既然你连死都不怕，为什么不像个男子汉一样坦白说出来？！难道说你宁可死，也不想让我帮你‘治疗’吗！”  
他故意咬死了“治疗”这两个字，但显然没能达成预期的效果，因为它不仅没能让对方的脸色变得好看点，反而更加惨淡，甚至可以说是面如死灰了。  
蓝忘机：“……我不是这个意思。”他扶着额头，一副想解释却又不知该从何说起的样子，但无论怎么看，都是一副彻底拒绝的姿势。  
不能跟病人争执。  
不能跟病人争执。  
不能跟病人争执。  
魏无羡把这句金句反复在心里默念了三遍，勉强压下怒火，道：“你为什么不能把这些当成一种医疗行为呢，不需要负责任，更不需要有心理负担。我履行了医疗职责，你也能舒服点儿。现在我知道了麻醉剂极有可能让你死亡，那么我更不会使用它了，否则，我和杀人凶手能有什么区别呢？”  
蓝忘机深深地瞥了他一眼。  
魏无羡敏感地发现，对方的耳朵尖正在慢慢变红。  
“……我也不知道……为什么，它会演变成……”蓝忘机的声音越来越低，几乎轻得像耳语，“Pon farr……”  
“啊？”  
“……好。”  
等等，好什么？  
为什么这区区一个字里会听出慷慨就义的感觉？  
又不是结婚只是互相撸一撸连打炮都算不上况且结婚还能离婚呢！  
魏无羡心中充斥着不可思议，但转念一想，在瓦肯人里，蓝忘机还算是未成年，也或许度过了三十多年白斩鸡的日子，大概约相当于地球17、8岁的青少年，是对性还存在着虚无缥缈的幻想的年龄。然而打破他这个幻想的不是什么大胸大屁股的金发宝贝，而是一个非常讨厌的、异星的、并且同为男性的家伙……吧。  
然而这个事实，可真让人不爽。  
不对，不对啊！  
率先撩拨的又不是我？？？？？  
遭遇强奸危机的也不是你啊？？？？


End file.
